1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat panel display device that displays images by using a method in which a discharge gas is sealed between substrates in which a plurality of discharge electrodes are patterned. The discharge gas may emit light by applying a voltage to the discharge electrodes and an address electrode.
A conventional three-electrode alternating current type surface discharge type PDP may include a first substrate; a second substrate; discharge sustaining electrode pairs each having an X electrode and a Y electrode on an inner surface of the first substrate; a first dielectric layer on the discharge sustaining electrode pairs; a protective film layer on a surface of the first dielectric layer; a plurality of address electrodes on an inner surface of the second substrate and disposed in a direction crossing the discharge sustaining electrode pairs; a second dielectric layer on the address electrodes; barrier ribs between the first substrate and the second substrate to define discharge cells; and red, green, and blue phosphor layers formed in the discharge cells.
A conventional X electrode may include an X transparent electrode including a transparent material, e.g., an indium tin oxide (ITO) film; and an X bus electrode electrically connected to the X transparent electrode and including a metal material, e.g., an Ag paste. A conventional Y electrode may include a Y transparent electrode and a Y bus electrode electrically connected to the Y transparent electrode.
A discharge region may be formed by injecting a discharge gas between the first and second substrates, and frit glass may be coated along edges of surfaces of the first and second surfaces, which face each other, in order to seal the discharge space from the outside.
In the conventional three-electrode alternate current type surface discharge type PDP having the above structure, discharge cells may be selected by applying an electrical signal to the Y electrode and the address electrode. Then, ultraviolet rays may be generated from a surface of the first substrate by alternately applying an electrical signal to the X and Y electrodes. Thus, an image may be realized using visible light emitted from the phosphor layers of the selected discharge cells.
Since red, green, and blue phosphor layers may externally exhibit a white color, the red, green and blue phosphor layers may have high reflectivity with respect to visible rays. External light, which may enter through the first substrate to be incident on a discharge cell, may be reflected by the red, green, and blue phosphor layers exhibiting white color, may be transmitted through the X transparent electrode and the Y transparent electrode, and then may be transmitted through the first substrate to outside the PDP. Thus, since the reflected light may be viewed together with light emitted from a panel, when viewed in a bright room, the bright room contrast of the PDP may be reduced.